


monster mash

by luckyday



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Cryptid Enthusiast Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Developing Relationship, Exasperated But Loving Boyfriend Jeon Wonwoo, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Jeon Wonwoo is Whipped, Local Man Thinks Monsters Are Sexy But Thinks His Boyfriend Is Even Sexier, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, jokes about sexy monsters and sexy boyfriends but it's all PG13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-02 06:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21157223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckyday/pseuds/luckyday
Summary: The last thing that Wonwoo expects to come out of spilling a cup of coffee on a pretty stranger is a new boyfriend, but that's how life turns out sometimes. The only thing more unexpected than getting a new boyfriend out of the whole business is the new boyfriend in question's interest in the supernatural, occult, and all things weird. Admittedly it's all a little out of left field for Wonwoo, but that's part of what makes Soonyoung so charming— and besides, whoever said weird was bad?-Or, the one where the only thing Soonyoung likes more than cryptids is Wonwoo.





	monster mash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wonuza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonuza/gifts).

> alright, so this fic got out of hand AND far away from its original idea— and took a sharp turn into a much more grounded fic than intended— but we're here now, so i suppose we're rolling with it. this one goes out to amber for dragging me into snwu in the first place and is also technically an early birthday present. if you want ACTUAL quality snwu fics and not the mess that this is, give her fics a read because they are GORGEOUS.
> 
> general note that while it's certainly not my first time writing fic, it is my first time writing for seventeen so apologies for any characterization inconsistencies that may make that clear LMAO.
> 
> happy halloween, the title is taken exactly where you think it's taken from

He first meets Soonyoung when his hair is bleached blonde, the other man halfway through the door of a coffee shop in a shirt with Bigfoot being abducted by aliens on the front. The shirt probably wouldn’t stick out to him as much as it does if not for the fact that Wonwoo spills hot coffee across the front of it when he runs straight into Soonyoung while leaving. 

It’s not the _worst_ way to meet someone cute; the guy doesn’t slip on the spilled coffee and break his nose, but objectively it’s still pretty mortifying and he does have to listen to Joshua laugh at him when he gets back to the apartment later— down one hoodie but plus one number in his phone. 

He meets him for the second time two days later outside the same coffee shop. It’s convenient for both of them, not far from Wonwoo’s apartment and on his usual walk to and from work. Soonyoung meets him with a big smile, the hoodie neatly folded in a tote bag he’s holding. 

“I washed it and everything,” Soonyoung tells him when he hands it to him, bag and all. “Don’t need to worry about any germs or anything, although I wouldn’t blame you if you washed it again since… well, stranger and all.” 

He laughs and it’s warm. Sweet. He has a laugh that makes Wonwoo’s eyes linger on his lips. 

“It’s fine,” Wonwoo assures, dropping his gaze down to the bag before Soonyoung notices where his eyes just were. “Don’t you want the bag back? I’m okay with just carrying it back by itself.” 

Soonyoung shrugs goodnaturedly. “I have a lot of them, it’s cool. Besides, you look like a man who could use a good tote bag.” 

At that, Wonwoo looks up at him in again in confusion. “What does that mean?” 

Soonyoung laughs again, and Wonwoo makes sure to keep his eyes locked with the other’s— except this isn’t much better, he realizes, because when Soonyoung laughs his eyes scrunch up into perfect little crescent moons. “Oh, don’t worry! It’s nothing bad. Sometimes people just look like they use a tote bag regularly, or like they sing along to the radio but only when they think nobody can hear them, or like they feed stray cats. Just dumb little things that make you go, _oh, I bet they do this._” 

Wonwoo blinks slowly at the other man before finally admitting, “I do feed stray cats.” 

Soonyoung looks at him with amusement. “I figured. I bet you sing along to the radio when nobody’s listening too, right?” 

“I can neither confirm nor deny,” he says. 

Soonyoung’s eyes sparkle at that. “I love a good mystery.” 

“I’m afraid that’ll be staying a mystery.” Wonwoo shakes his head. 

“We’ll see,” Soonyoung says, making Wonwoo raise an eyebrow at him. “Are you free right now?” 

“Right now?” Wonwoo repeats, and Soonyoung looks at him expectantly. “It’s my day off so… yes?” 

“Let me buy you coffee,” Soonyoung insists, and something warm turns in Wonwoo’s chest. “I gotta make up for the one I made you spill the other day.” 

“You didn’t make me spill anything,” Wonwoo argues immediately. “I ran into you. If anything, I should be buying _you_ coffee to make up for spilling mine on you— and probably a new shirt too.” 

“You can buy me coffee next time,” Soonyoung says, already turning to walk to the coffee shop door. 

Wonwoo has little interest in tackling this man, but God does he get close while trying to beat him getting to the confused barista first. Unfortunately, his only advantage comes in leg length and Soonyoung has a headstart and practically skips inside, his wallet already in hand. 

He only processes what Soonyoung said half an hour later, sometime between talking about the strange customers he gets at the used bookshop where he works and when Soonyoung laughs so hard his whole face scrunches up and Wonwoo worries that he’s going to choke on his own spit. 

Okay, Wonwoo decides, this definitely is not the worst way spilling coffee on someone could go. 

\---

The third time he meets Soonyoung, his hair is a vibrant red and Wonwoo can’t help but contemplate the pros and cons of dragging Soonyoung to the back shelves of the dusty bookshop like they’re horny teenagers and seeing how far Soonyoung would be willing to go. 

He doesn’t. It’s mostly because he likes this job despite how boring it can be sometimes, but admittedly as much as he’s attracted to Soonyoung and he _thinks_ it’s reciprocated from the way Soonyoung acts around him, he’s not too keen on jumping in the deep end right away. 

But God, does Soonyoung look good. 

He shows up to the bookshop in the last ten minutes of Wonwoo’s shift just like they talked about the night before— except he’s holding coffee. Two cups of it, specifically. 

“Soonyoung,” Wonwoo says as the other man approaches, trying very hard to look stern and failing because of the smile he can’t keep off his face. “I thought we agreed I’d buy this time?” 

Soonyoung blinks innocently back at him. “Well, I was on my way over here and I just kind of forgot we’d probably stop for coffee! So I got one for me and went, _well it wouldn’t be fair to show up without one for my dear friend Wonwoo_, and so I got one for you too!” 

“I feel like I’m being set up,” he responds dryly. 

“It was an honest mistake! A slip of the mind,” Soonyoung says sweetly. “I guess it just means you’ll have to get it next time, right?” 

_There he goes again with the next time,_ Wonwoo thinks with a fond smile. 

“Sounds like there’s going to be a lot of next times if you keep that up,” he says, glancing around the store to make certain it’s just them. 

It’s a small store, usually only one or two customers at a time. It doesn’t help that the owner leans into the novelty of collecting bizarre and niche books so many of their sales go to a handful of regulars rather than a variety of customers. The store is clear, just like he thought. It’s hard to miss someone coming in when there’s only one door, after all, and the store is small enough where it’s near impossible not hear someone shuffling around behind the shelves. 

(Yet another reason it’s probably for the best not to try and jump Soonyoung’s bones here.) 

“Maybe,” Soonyoung says breezily, glancing around the store before his eyes settle on a plush chair next to a waxy potted plant that Wonwoo is fairly sure is just a really good fake. “Can I sit there until you’re off your shift?” 

“Be my guest,” Wonwoo says, leaning his chin in his hand to watch as Soonyoung takes a seat. 

With the store empty, then next few minutes are spent killing time by chatting while Wonwoo keeps an eye on the clock— and the door, as eventually a familiar face walks in with a couple of minutes to spare. Minho takes one look at Soonyoung before rolling his eyes, waving Wonwoo off of the counter so he can go get his things from the back room. 

Soonyoung grabs his hand on the way out, offering the younger man a, “Nice to meet you!” 

It takes about a block for it to click that Soonyoung is holding his hand— palm to palm, fingers twined, the whole shebang— and when it does all Wonwoo can do is take a big chug of his coffee and hope Soonyoung doesn’t notice the grin tugging at his face. 

They end up sitting on a park bench overlooking the river, Soonyoung talking adamantly about how cool Wonwoo’s work is and how he’ll have to come in some time to check out the books. As much as he suspects that it would _kind of_ be an excuse to come see him more, Soonyoung’s excitement reads crystal clear as genuine. It’s cute as fuck, frankly. 

While Soonyoung continues to talk, Wonwoo’s eyes drift to the black messenger bag Soonyoung has on. It’s propped up between them, covered in all sorts of pins and buttons that Wonwoo hasn’t gotten a good look at the past two times they’ve been together. There are more than a couple of UFO pins, a variety of rather spooky creatures, and in particular, one very shiny enamel pin depicting a werewolf made of stars. 

“Do you like Halloween?” Wonwoo finds himself asking, and Soonyoung goes quiet for a moment, seemingly caught off guard. 

“What?” Soonyoung blinks at him. 

“Your bag,” Wonwoo taps on it lightly, careful to avoid the decorations. “You have a lot of pins and stuff on it.” 

“Oh.” Soonyoung lets out a little laugh, reaching up to ruffle his hair— and such nice hair it is, Wonwoo thinks ruefully. “Yeah, I guess you could say that. It’s less Halloween and more… well, I guess I just have a big interest in the supernatural. And paranormal… extraterrestrial. Cryptids. You know. Not of this world or beyond our comprehension or both.” 

“Like those guys who go to creepy old places and try to prove ghosts are real?” Wonwoo asks. 

Soonyoung snorts. “Kind of? I just like learning about it.” 

“Oh,” Wonwoo says, then hums. “Can I ask something?” 

Soonyoung looks at him like he seems to guess what’s coming, suddenly a little wary. “Go ahead.” 

“Is it purely for the sake of knowing about all these supposed things, or do you actually believe in them?” Wonwoo asks. 

Soonyoung is quiet for a moment. Then, slowly, he asks, “Do you want the honest answer or the one that’s more normal?” 

Wonwoo frowns. “I mean, the honest one, I suppose.” 

“Then yeah,” Soonyoung says, “I do believe in a lot of this stuff. Or at least I want to believe. Is that weird?” 

Wonwoo hums softly for a moment before he says, “What’s so bad about being weird? As long as it makes you happy that’s what matters.” 

Soonyoung stares at him. He stares long enough for Wonwoo to worry that he said the wrong thing. 

Eventually, Soonyoung says, “What? No speech about how it’s all fake and a waste of time?” 

“No,” Wonwoo says instantly, looking back at him in concern. “Do you get that a lot?” 

“I get it enough that your response is enough to make me want to kiss you,” Soonyoung says bluntly, and Wonwoo feels like he just got sucker-punched. 

“Come again?” Wonwoo says weakly, watching as the playful sparkle returns to Soonyoung’s eyes. 

“I said that I could kiss you for your response alone,” Soonyoung repeats. “God, Wonwoo, keep up.” 

“Oh,” he says, clearing his throat. “Well, er, there’s probably some books at the store about the supernatural and… all your areas of interest. The owner really likes to collect things on the occult. I could help you look sometime if you want.” 

“Okay,” Soonyoung says, putting on hand on the back of the park bench before pulling his legs up onto it so he’s facing Wonwoo completely. “Now you’ve done it, Wonwoo. Now I actually have to ask if I can kiss you.” 

Wonwoo’s eyes drop to Soonyoung’s lips where they’re parted slightly. “Are you joking, or…?” 

“No,” Soonyoung says firmly. Wonwoo’s heart does a flip. “I for real, seriously, absolutely honestly and genuinely am asking you, Jeon Wonwoo, if I, Kwon Soonyoung, can kiss you for being stupidly sweet on top of being ridiculously attractive.” 

Well, fuck. How is Wonwoo supposed to argue with that? He’s not an idiot, after all. 

“Yes,” Wonwoo blurts out, making Soonyoung’s face light up even more. “Yes, yes, absolutely.” 

“Thank God,” is all Soonyoung says before he reaches up to cup Wonwoo’s face in his hands and presses their lips together. 

Their noses bump together as Wonwoo tries to lean into the kiss, making Soonyoung laugh against his mouth sweetly. He tastes faintly like the cinnamon coffee he was drinking earlier. After a moment, Soonyoung pulls away, squishing Wonwoo’s cheeks in his hands as he holds him still. 

“You’re so cute,” Soonyoung whispers, eyes tracing the features of Wonwoo’s face before he releases it, letting his hands drop back down to his lap. “I think I would’ve died if I didn’t kiss you soon.” 

“If I tell you I think the red is really hot and I’ve been staring at it every time you look away, will I get another kiss?” Wonwoo asks weakly, prompting a smug smile from Soonyoung. 

“Well, I’m not blind so I knew that,” Soonyoung says. Wonwoo feels his cheeks color. He really thought he was at least a little subtle. “I was kind of hoping you’d think I look hot as fuck anyways.” 

“I mean,” Wonwoo starts, finally letting his eyes openly wander over Soonyoung and appreciating how good he looks. Not just because of the new hair color, of course, but definitely that too. “You looked good with the blonde too, I just… wasn’t expecting the red change.” 

“Yeah, well, it’s going to be autumn soon. Like the leaves and all that,” Soonyoung says. Then he reaches up to pat Wonwoo on the cheek. “Also I’ve found that a sudden hair change is really good at getting a cute boy’s attention.” 

“You already had it,” Wonwoo says honestly, and Soonyoung laughs again. 

Wonwoo kisses Soonyoung this time and all he can think is: _thank God for spilling coffee_. 

\---

He does help Soonyoung find books in the store. In fact, he helps him find a lot thanks to the owner’s fascination with pandering to the unique and mystical. Soonyoung spends enough on books to rival some of their longterm regulars— and enough where Minho jokingly asks a flustered Wonwoo if his _boyfriend_ is going to buy out the whole store. One book, in particular, detailing the long history of werewolves and lycanthropy catches Soonyoung’s eye and Wonwoo watches in fascination as he practically vibrates through the entire process of buying it before promptly collapsing in the chair by the potted plant and starting to read. 

“So,” Wonwoo starts awkwardly when they go to get lunch together the day after Minho’s comment, pushing around the food on his plate. “Soonyoung, are we… I mean, I know we’ve been kissing and going out, but are we—” 

“Are you trying to ask if I’m your boyfriend?” Soonyoung finishes in amusement, swallowing around a mouthful of rice. That shouldn’t be cute. Wonwoo should find that gross. Why does he find Soonyoung so cute? It’s the cheeks. It has to be the cheeks. “Because I just figured we were both on the same page that yes, we are boyfriends doing boyfriendly things together.” 

“Oh,” Wonwoo says, clearing his throat before he wipes his mouth with a napkin to hide his smile. “That’s… that’s good then. That’s good.” 

Soonyoung laughs at him for the rest of the time they spend together— although he gets enough kisses to balance it out. 

\---

The first time Soonyoung sleeps over, Wonwoo is woken up by the sound of his bedroom door opening at some ungodly hour. When he squints into the darkness, his boyfriend is creeping back towards the bed. 

“Soonyoung,” he tries to say, but it comes out slurred from sleep. He hopes the way he manages to hold and arm out gets the point across, and luckily it seems to by the way Soonyoung makes a beeline for his arms. 

“You have a ghost in your living room,” Soonyoung says simply, crawling back into bed with Wonwoo. 

Wonwoo blinks slowly at him, trying his best to comprehend what he just heard. “What?” 

“I said there’s a ghost in your living room. He’s really nice and he kind of has that same look in the eyes that Victorian photographs do,” Soonyoung says like that’s totally normal, snuggling up under Wonwoo’s chin. 

After a moment, Wonwoo goes, “Oh. Joshua.” 

“Oh, yeah. Your roommate.” 

“Not a ghost.” 

“This is the first time I’ve ever met him, it’s two in the morning, and he looks mildly haunted. He may as well be.” 

Wonwoo isn’t nearly awake enough to have that debate so he simply presses a kiss to the top of Soonyoung’s head. “Go back to sleep.” 

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me your roommate is a ghost.” 

_“Soonyoung.”_

A quiet laugh, muffled against Wonwoo’s shirt. “Okay, okay. G’night, Wonwoo.” 

When Soonyoung properly meets Joshua two days later when he comes home in the middle of a late-running movie marathon on the couch, Wonwoo’s pleased to note they get along well. And when Soonyoung cracks a ghost joke, Joshua simply grins. 

“I’m his own personal poltergeist,” Joshua confirms, making Wonwoo rolls his eyes. 

There’s a truth to that, at least. 

\---

The first time Wonwoo cancels a date with Soonyoung, he can’t help but feel sick to his stomach with guilt. 

It’s not like he wants to call it off and postpone— Soonyoung got them tickets to a movie they’ve both been excited to see and whenever they hang out on Saturdays, Soonyoung usually ends up staying the night. As Joshua likes to point out, Wonwoo adores Soonyoung. Call it a honeymoon period or whatever, but any time that he gets to spend with him is the highlight of his week. 

So when Minho calls in sick and Wonwoo gets asked to cover his shift as well, he knows there’s absolutely no way he’ll make it to the movie with Soonyoung and he’ll probably be dead on his feet by the time he closes. 

It’s with a heavy heart that he calls Soonyoung to tell him just that— and with flushed cheeks that he takes Soonyoung’s teasing about how broken up he is over it. So it sucks that he doesn’t get to hang out with his boyfriend, but at least Soonyoung isn’t too upset. 

When he gets off his shift, he gets a picture from Soonyoung. It’s just a simple shot of the night sky, the full moon hanging overhead. 

**[SOONYOUNG]**

miss you 

**[WONWOO]**

tomorrow? 

**[SOONYOUNG]**

tomorrow! 

And that’s that, because twenty-four hours later he finds himself curled up in bed with Soonyoung while he kisses him silly, Wonwoo’s hands lazily trailing up and down Soonyoung’s back where they slipped under his shirt. 

“I really am sorry for canceling yesterday,” Wonwoo finds himself saying anyways, making Soonyoung roll his eyes. “We could’ve gone to see the movie tonight, really. I would’ve paid for the tickets.” 

“Silly man,” Soonyoung says, pressing a kiss to the tip of Wonwoo’s nose. “I didn’t care about the movie. I cared about hanging out with you. Besides, I wouldn’t get to do this—” He steals a kiss from Wonwoo’s parted lips. “—If we went to the movie theater.” 

“I mean, we could,” Wonwoo says, and Soonyoung giggles. “It wouldn’t be _decent_, but we could.” 

“What are we? Horny teenagers trying to give each other handies in the back row?” Soonyoung asks with raised eyebrows. 

“No, but we could be horny adults trying to give each other handies in the back row,” Wonwoo corrects lightly, earning a light smack on his shoulder. 

“Man, I didn’t know my boyfriend is an exhibitionist but you do you, babe,” Soonyoung says lightly. 

“Really though,” Wonwoo says, slipping his hands out from under Soonyoung’s shirt so he can take his hands in his. “I’m sorry. I’ll make it up to you, I promise.” 

Soonyoung just laughs gently batting his hands away. 

“Really, Wonwoo, It’s fine. I get why you had to cancel. I mean, you’re a werewolf after all, right?” Soonyoung pokes his cheek fondly. 

A surprised laugh escapes Wonwoo’s mouth, reaching up to bat Soonyoung’s hand away. “What does that mean?” 

“Well, you had to bail on a date on a full moon,” Soonyoung says with a funny smile, tracing a finger up Wonwoo’s chest and making his breath hitch. “You’ve also got those sharp teeth, which are really hot, for the record. Also, you’re really hairy— not that that’s a bad thing, mind you.” 

“Three things don’t make a werewolf, Soonie,” Wonwoo says, tilting his head to the side so Soonyoung can press a kiss to the side of his neck. 

Teeth graze along the sensitive skin there, making Wonwoo shiver despite how hot Soonyoung’s breath is. “Also werewolves are sexy and so are you, so…” 

Wonwoo starts to laugh. “Are werewolves sexy?” 

“Yes,” Soonyoung says firmly, and it takes a moment for Wonwoo to realize he sounds serious. 

Wonwoo blinks. “Wait, really?” 

“Absolutely.” There it is again, the absolute seriousness. Sometimes it’s hard to tell with Soonyoung whether he’s actually serious or just deadpanning, especially when it comes to his interest in cryptids, but honestly Soonyoung is back to kissing along Wonwoo’s neck and he absolutely cannot be fucked to think about which one it is, so he decides to take Soonyoung at face value for simplicity. 

“...Well, I don’t get it, but you know what? Love who you love, or whatever.” 

It’s Soonyoung’s turn to laugh, pausing his kisses so he can bury his face into Wonwoo’s neck. “That’s definitely the best response I’ve ever gotten to the _monsters are hot_ thing.” 

“Wait, monsters? Not just werewolves?” 

“Oh, we have a lot of catching up to do on my interests, I guess.” 

“Apparently,” Wonwoo agrees in equal parts amusement and confusion. “Exhibitionist and a monster fucker. That’s quite a duo.” 

“Wait,” Soonyoung says, lifting his head up suddenly to look at Wonwoo with gleaming eyes. “How serious were you with that exhibitionist joke, because—” 

\---

The catching up comes a few nights later when they’re sitting at the little island that separates the living room from the kitchen as best it can— and Joshua is present, for some reason. Because apparently Soonyoung and Joshua just click and Joshua thinks everything that Soonyoung says is brilliant. 

So Joshua is sitting in on the monster fucking elaboration. Because of course he is. 

“Werewolves are objectively the sexiest cryptid,” Soonyoung starts, said with enough confidence to make even Wonwoo forget how weird that string of words is, if only for a moment. 

“Are werewolves even technically cryptids?” Joshua wonders absently, stirring his iced coffee lazily with the straw. It’s two in the morning. He almost definitely shouldn’t be drinking that now, but Wonwoo has long since given up fighting with him on that. 

“Probably not by most standards, but it’s so much easier to just put everything under the cryptid umbrella,” Soonyoung says, and Joshua nods thoughtfully. 

“That makes sense,” Joshua agrees. “After all, cryptids, monsters, and other beings of questionable existence isn’t quite as catchy. Wait, extraterrestrials— are they included in this too?” 

“Duh,” Soonyoung says. “I care less about aliens if they’re like… the same as us, you know? That’s boring. Little green men aren’t particularly interesting either. Now if we’re talking about _weird shit_, that’s what I like.” 

“I respect you so much,” Joshua says, earning a big grin from Soonyoung. 

“Hold on,” Wonwoo says after his brain finally manages to catch up to the conversation. “Are you telling me you _actually_ think werewolves are sexy? You weren’t just pulling my leg the other night?” 

“Of course,” Soonyoung answers instantly. 

Joshua smiles wryly at Wonwoo from across the table. “God, Wonwoo, keep up won’t you?” 

“Werewolves aren’t sexy,” Wonwoo says, choosing to ignore his roommate. 

“That’s exactly what a sexy werewolf would say to hide their identity,” Joshua says, having been clued in on the werewolf bit by Soonyoung apparently. 

“Exactly!” Soonyoung reaches over and high-fives Joshua. “See? He gets it!” 

“Maybe letting you two meet was a mistake,” Wonwoo says with a sigh. 

“Wait, what’s the second sexiest cryptid?” Joshua asks. 

“Oh, don’t be stupid. It’s Mothman,” Soonyoung responds instantly. 

“You are so smart,” Joshua says sincerely, and Wonwoo reaches up to pinch the bridge of his nose. At least his roommate’s getting along with his boyfriend, but maybe Joshua is enjoying this a little _too_ much. “Have you seen the Mothman statue? He has—” 

“—a great ass!” Soonyoung finishes and Joshua nods sagely. 

Yeah. He’s definitely enjoying this too much. 

At least Soonyoung is cute when he talks about cryptids. Every time Joshua asks a question, his smile gets wider and wider as his eyes turn into the prettiest crescent moons. His voice raises in pitch, words coming out in a flurry like he can barely keep them from spilling out. 

Okay, okay, Wonwoo thinks as Soonyoung tells Joshua his exact cryptid fuckability ranking, maybe this is kind of stupidly endearing. 

Oh. That’s probably a sign, right? He’s in deep already. 

“So Joshua is a ghost,” Soonyoung says, and that’s what draws Wonwoo back to the conversation at hand instead of just watching Soonyoung talk with a dopey lovesick adoration. 

“He’s not,” Wonwoo says. 

“You don’t know that,” Joshua says with a smile. 

“You are not a ghost, you are my friend Joshua of three years who I met in broad daylight on campus.” 

“Hey, ghosts can exist in the daytime! It’s just spookier like this. Besides, it’s not like I’m a vampire or anything.” 

“Do you have a vampire friend?” Soonyoung wonders. 

“No,” Wonwoo says at the same time Joshua says, “Oh, Minghao.” 

“Ooh.” Soonyoung props his chin up on his hands. 

“Minghao isn’t— well, okay,” Wonwoo relents. “Okay, I’ll let you have that one.” 

“Nice,” Soonyoung says. 

“Back to Joshua,” Wonwoo says, and Joshua flashes a peace sign at his name. “What makes you think he’s a ghost?” 

“Oh, haven’t you heard? I’m a little Victorian ghost that died of the plague and Soonyoung wants to feed me soup,” Joshua says. 

“I never said anything about soup,” Soonyoung corrects. 

“Oh,” Joshua says, frowning. “Maybe I’m just craving soup then.” 

“Also I only ever see him at ridiculous hours of the night,” Soonyoung continues. “And sure you met him in the daytime, but specters do frequently become stronger and more present at night.” 

“He’s more present at night because he has a job,” Wonwoo says dryly. 

“Oh!” Soonyoung turns to Joshua with genuine interest. “Where do you work?” 

Wait. Fuck. 

Joshua doesn’t bother hiding the amused look he shoots Wonwoo. “I’m the receptionist at a funeral home.” 

“Are you _kidding_,” Soonyoung says, cracking up. “See?” 

Wonwoo puts his head in his hands. 

\---

The more time Wonwoo spends with Soonyoung, the surer he is that Soonyoung isn’t fucking with him at all when it comes to thinking monsters are sexy. He also finds himself… accepting it? If he really thinks about it, the point where Wonwoo decides _oh, this is my life now_ is when Soonyoung makes a joke about getting dicked down by Cthulhu and his first response is to simply wonder aloud whether Cthulu would even _have_ something dick-like. 

It’s cemented by Soonyoung’s _who cares_ being an answer that simply makes him nod in acceptance. 

The other thing that he becomes sure of the more time he spends with Soonyoung— completely removed from monster fucking— is that being with Soonyoung is genuinely the happiest he’s ever been in a relationship. Not to say that his couple of other attempts at dating have been bad, perse, but they all simmered out eventually and he just got bored. That’s no basis for a relationship. With Soonyoung, he never feels bored— and yet strangely, he feels the most secure he’s ever been in a relationship at the same time. 

Part of him worries that eventually, that balance will shift one way or the other— either the same boredom that’s ended his previous relationships or that he’ll reach the end of his comfort zone and he won’t be able to follow Soonyoung. 

It doesn’t matter now, he decides eventually, forcing himself to put those thoughts away. No good comes from dwelling on them, not when he’s so happy. The last thing he wants to do is psyche himself out. 

Maybe he shouldn’t be so surprised that things pan out the way they do when more often than not, the two of them end up on the same page. Sooner or later, the two of them always seem to reach the same conclusions— and worries, apparently. 

He likes just hanging out with Soonyoung. There’s something nice about going out together and having their little adventures— usually lead by Soonyoung— but there’s something just as nice about staying in and just enjoying each other’s company. Wonwoo assumes that’s what’s happening now, just like every other time they hang out, when Soonyoung suddenly shifts on the couch where they’re sitting. He lightly kicks Wonwoo’s foot with his, a timid smile on his face that doesn’t quite reach his eyes. That makes Wonwoo frown. 

“Hey,” Soonyoung says, voice quiet. 

“Hey,” Wonwoo echoes, putting the book he’s been reading down slowly. “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing,” Soonyoung says quickly, pulling at a piece of his sleeve that’s frayed. “I was just wondering if I can ask you something.” 

“Of course you can,” Wonwoo says, setting his book facedown down on the coffee table. “Ask whatever you want, Soonyoung.” 

Soonyoung shifts a little, obviously nervous— although Wonwoo for the life of him cannot figure out why. Things have been fine as far he knows, Soonyoung’s been completely fine the past hour that he’s been over. Sure, they haven’t really done much _together_, but he’s never had any issues with just enjoying each others’ company while doing their own thing. “Um, so I’ve been thinking. We’ve been together for… what? Two months?” 

“Ten weeks, I think,” Wonwoo says, pressing his lips together as he tries to think. “It’s the sixth of October, so it’ll be eleven weeks on Friday.” 

“Right. Almost three months,” Soonyoung says it almost like it’s meant more for himself than for Wonwoo. He seems distracted, quieter than usual. Reserved. It’s strange. Wonwoo is so used to Soonyoung being excitable and outgoing— and even in their quieter moments he still radiates warmth. 

There’s definitely something wrong, or at least something worrying him. 

“Soonyoung, if something’s bothering you then you can tell me.” Wonwoo turns slightly, shifting his weight so he’s fully facing Soonyoung. 

Soonyoung looks back at him almost timidly. “I was just thinking and… okay. So I’ve been into cryptids and the supernatural for years, right? Like, since I was thirteen. And every time I get into a relationship, it’s around the one month point they get sick of the cryptid bullshit. And, well, we’re kind of past that point, so I just wanted to tell you that if you’re sick of it by now— which I’m sure you are, I know I never shut up about it— then I’ll try to stop talking about it so much because I really like you a lot and I don’t want to annoy you are anything.” 

A frown pulls at Wonwoo’s face. “Soonyoung, what makes you think I’m annoyed?” 

Soonyoung gives a little shrug. “I don’t know. It’s just what always happens. And I know you don’t believe in any of this stuff even though you humor me, but if it’s gotten old than I just want you to get out in front of it, I guess.” 

Fuck that. 

“Soonyoung,” Wonwoo says, trying to iron out the annoyance creeping into his voice. The last thing he wants is for him to think it’s directed at him— it’s not. It’s definitely, definitely not. He holds out his hands expectantly, watching as Soonyoung blinks at him for a moment before he hesitantly holds out his own, letting Wonwoo close his fingers around Soonyoung’s. “I’m sorry other people made you feel like you had to dumb down your interests and who you are, but I don’t want you to do that at all, okay?” 

“But you don’t believe in that stuff,” Soonyoung repeats, biting his bottom lip. Wonwoo squeezes his hands reassuringly. 

“I mean, yeah, I don’t really believe in werewolves or Mothman or anything like that— maybe ghosts? I don’t know, I go back and forth on that but that’s not the point— anyways.” Wonwoo shakes his head. “What I’m trying to say is that even though for the most part I don’t really believe in the existence of those things, that doesn’t mean I find your interest in them annoying. Actually, I like hearing you talk about them. You know a lot about these things even if you dress it up as just being a monster fucker.” A tiny, unsure smile spreads on Soonyoung’s face. Good. “I like learning new things and whenever you talk about cryptids or monsters or these weird old folklore type things, I _always_ learn things. Even if I don’t believe in them, I like stories. And most importantly, I like you, Soonyoung. So, of course I care about something that you're so passionate about.” 

Soonyoung goes quiet, just looking at Wonwoo. Then, he asks, “Really?” 

“Yes, really,” Wonwoo confirms. 

“I like you too,” Soonyoung says after a moment, cheeks coloring as he drops his eyes down to his lap. “A lot.” 

“I like you a lot too, so don’t stop talking about what you love, okay?” Wonwoo tells him. “If something makes me uncomfortable then I’ll tell you, but absolutely nothing you’ve said or done in the time we’ve known each other has made me uncomfortable.” 

“You know I’m mostly joking about the werewolf thing, right?” Soonyoung says quietly, a nervous smile on his face. “I said it to be funny and when you missed our date on the full moon I thought it was hilarious. I hope you know I’ll drop that joke right away if it gets obnoxious and you’re sick of it.” 

“Soonyoung,” Wonwoo says and fully twines their fingers together. Soonyoung blinks in surprise, glancing between their hands and Wonwoo’s face. “I can tell you very honestly and genuinely that being called a werewolf is by far not the weirdest thing someone has ever called me and it in no way bothers me.” 

“Okay,” Soonyoung says, a spark of his usual self brightening his smile, “I admit, now you have me really curious what the weirdest thing someone’s called you is.” 

“That’s just another mystery you’ll have to stick around to find out the answer to,” Wonwoo says, and Soonyoung’s eyes practically shine. 

“Oh, I plan to,” Soonyoung agrees eagerly. “I’m never one to back down from a challenge.” 

Wonwoo can’t help but laugh. “Oh, with the mood switch already?” 

“What can I say?” Soonyoung says breezily, shaking off Wonwoo’s hands and walking on his knees closer to his boyfriend. “You’re good at cheering me up.” 

“I’m glad to hear that,” Wonwoo says, unable to keep the affection out of his voice. Soonyoung’s eyes soften for a moment before the spark is back, finally close enough to Wonwoo that he can kiss him. 

“Can I just say that being genuinely interested in my interests is very sexy of you,” Soonyoung says with a grin, putting his hands on Wonwoo’s shoulders as he climbs into his lap. 

“The bar is so, so low Soonyoung,” Wonwoo says, even as he settles his hands on Soonyoung’s waist. 

“The bar is low and yet you’re the only one who’s managed to clear it, so I reserve the right to be turned on by wholesome and healthy relationship dynamics,” Soonyoung declares, one of his hands slipping down to the collar of Wonwoo’s shirt and toying with the first button. 

“Why is your response to receiving validation to get horny?” Wonwoo wonders aloud, and Soonyoung’s face scrunches up as he gives him a playful smack. “Hey!” 

“Well, stop being sexy and validating then!” After a moment, Soonyoung quickly says, “Actually, don’t. Don’t stop being sexy and validating.” 

“I promise I won’t,” Wonwoo says fondly, reaching up to cup Soonyoung’s cheek and pull him down into a kiss. 

\---

Soonyoung dyes his hair black a week later and Wonwoo has a hard time not jumping his bones when he shows up at the store to pick him up at the end of his shift. 

(_I love my job, I love my job, I love my job,_ Wonwoo reminds himself as he watches Soonyoung smile knowingly at him while they run down the clock talking. He doesn’t drag Soonyoung to the back, but who would blame him if he can’t keep his hands off of his boyfriend the second the apartment door shuts behind them?) 

“I didn’t know you were going to dye your hair again,” Wonwoo says later, fingers carding through Soonyoung’s newly dark hair. Soonyoung practically purrs, pushing his head harder against Wonwoo’s hand. 

“I like to keep you on your toes,” Soonyoung says with a grin. 

“You’re trying to kill me is what you’re trying to do.” Wonwoo lets out an exaggerated sigh. 

“Enough huffing and puffing,” Soonyoung teases, reaching up to cup Wonwoo’s jaw. “I think you’d like going that way anyway.” 

“Death by _boyfriend hot_ isn’t the worst way to go,” Wonwoo admits, and Soonyoung giggles before leaning down and kissing him silly again. 

\---

It feels like the closer they get to Halloween, the more energetic Soonyoung gets. He practically vibrates off the couch any time there’s a commercial for a new monster movie marathon; grabs Wonwoo by the hand and drags him down the Halloween decoration aisle when he tags along with Wonwoo to buy groceries. 

It’s fucking adorable how much he loves this time of year and Wonwoo can’t help but want to play along. 

Joshua laughs when Wonwoo shows him the contents of the tote bag when Halloween finally rolls around, whacking him lightly on the shoulder. “Oh, he’ll love that.” 

“Can you keep him busy while I get ready?” Wonwoo asks. 

“Already?” Joshua says with a raised eyebrow. 

“If I look stupid and he doesn’t like it, it gives me enough time before we leave to figure out something else,” Wonwoo says. “Can you help me or not?” 

“He’s absolutely not going to hate it, don’t worry,” Joshua says. “And dude, it’s October. You could literally not ask me to distract your boyfriend at a better time, there’s nothing but spooky videos online for me to show him.” 

“You’re the best,” Wonwoo says. 

“Prove that to me by buying takeout next time,” Joshua says, and Wonwoo rolls his eyes at that. Of course. 

He’s spent the last week and a half dodging Soonyoung’s questions about what he’s going to be for the party, telling a pouting Soonyoung that he’ll just have to wait and see. Objectively? It’s a stupid costume but he can’t help but want to surprise Soonyoung anyways. 

When Soonyoung shows up, Wonwoo lets him in and sheepdogs him to Joshua who— as promised— immediately starts distracting him with a video on a demonic bridge while Wonwoo excuses himself to ‘go shower’. 

Honestly, Wonwoo thinks as he watches himself put the costume on in the mirror, despite how stupid it is, it’s probably the most effort he’s put into a Halloween costume since he was a kid. He usually slaps one accessory on and calls it a day; last year he showed up in his glasses and a sweater vest and said he was a librarian. He thanks Minghao for having the patience not to throttle him for such a low effort costume. 

To be frank, Wonwoo hasn’t cared about Halloween in years. Not since he was a kid. That was fine when he was a teenager and Halloween became lame and childish, but once he became an adult all of his friends seemed to get their Halloween spirit back while Wonwoo just… didn’t. 

The funny thing is that Soonyoung makes him want to care, and that is such a bizarre realization as he stares at himself in the mirror, tugging absently at the collar of his (strategically, sexily?) ripped flannel. He definitely won’t be winning any awards for this, but compared to how he usually dresses up for Halloween parties? 

Okay, maybe Joshua’s repeated insistence that Wonwoo is helplessly whipped isn’t too far from the truth. 

Now, hopefully he hasn’t just made himself look like an idiot. 

He cracks the door of his room open, peering out into the apartment until his eyes land on where Soonyoung and Joshua are sitting together watching a video about Mothman. 

_Ah, my competitor with the great ass, allegedly, _Wonwoo thinks, the corners of his lips quirking up as he recalls Soonyoung and Joshua’s cryptid fuckability ranking discussion. 

_Well, move out of the way rank two, a rank one is here!_

(It sounds ridiculous even in Wonwoo’s own head but hey, whatever gets him confident.) 

“Soonyoung,” he says, creeping out of the door and shutting it behind him. 

Soonyoung doesn’t look back at him, simply hums in acknowledgment. Joshua does, a dumb grin on his face as he gives him a little thumbs up. 

“Soonyoung,” he repeats. 

“You should come watch this with us if you’re done showering, Wonwoo,” Soonyoung says, still not looking up from the phone. “It’s a really good breakdown of the lore surrounding Mothman.” 

“Maybe in a minute,” Wonwoo says, clearing his throat. “Soonyoung—” 

Joshua rolls his eyes at his roommate, pausing the video much to Soonyoung’s confusion before putting a hand on the top of Soonyoung’s head and making him turn to look at Wonwoo. 

Soonyoung’s eyes go comically wide, his mouth parting in a little O. 

Wonwoo suddenly feels incredibly self-conscious of the fact that he is standing in front of his boyfriend in an incredibly mediocre attempt at a werewolf costume. 

“Oh my god,” Soonyoung says, scrambling off the couch and to his feet so he can get closer to Wonwoo, stopping just short of him. “Wonwoo!” 

Wonwoo laughs nervously. “That’s me!” 

“Oh my god,” Soonyoung says again, reaching up to touch one of the fuzzy ears perched on Wonwoo’s head, then dipping down to run a hand over the black choker snug against his throat. Okay, so do werewolves wear collars? Probably not. Did he wear the choker anyways because he knew Soonyoung would go crazy for it? Maybe so. “Wonwoo, you didn’t _have_ to!” 

“I didn’t,” Wonwoo agrees, and Soonyoung is grinning so wide he can’t help himself from mirroring it. “But I’ve spent the last two months listening to you call me your werewolf boyfriend, so… it seems fitting.” 

Soonyoung laughs, his faces scrunching up the way it always does when he’s really, truly happy. Wonwoo wants to kiss him so bad— so he does, cupping Soonyoung’s cheeks with his hands and leaning down to press their lips together. Soonyoung’s laughter doesn’t stop as he kisses him, and he has to admit his laugh might be the sweetest thing he’s ever tasted. 

(Or maybe it’s the chocolate he’d watched Soonyoung scarf down not long ago, but that’s not nearly as cheesy and, well, Wonwoo thinks he deserves to let himself be a little cheesy.) 

When he pulls away, Soonyoung’s still grinning like a madman. “Okay, so new plan. I was going to be a really awful Buffy for this party.” 

“You would’ve looked hot,” Wonwoo says immediately, earning him another peck on the lips. 

“To you, but thank you. It was last minute and it would’ve been bad,” Soonyoung replies, patting him on the chest reassuringly. “However, with this in mind,” he gestures at Wonwoo’s wolfman getup, “what are the odds of us running to the nearest party store and finding a little red riding costume that I can fix before we leave for this party in an hour?” 

“I don’t know but you’re very smart and I’ll help you,” Wonwoo says, making Soonyoung practically glows in response. “Besides,” Wonwoo continues, and Soonyoung wraps his arms around Wonwoo’s neck as he speaks, “my costume is _pretty _bad because I had no idea what I was doing, so you’ll look great next to me no matter what.” 

“Nonsense,” Soonyoung says immediately. “You did good!” 

“I know you like your werewolves a little… wolfier.” Soonyoung snorts at that. “But all the wolfier costumes they sold were pretty ugly, so… sorry I’m not your ideal wolfman.” 

Soonyoung scoffs, tightening his arms around Wonwoo’s neck. “You dumbass, you’ve always been my ideal wolfman. You’re Wonwoo, that’s enough.” 

“Oh,” Wonwoo says, unable to keep the stupid smile off his face. 

“Won-awoooooo,” Joshua says softly from the couch, making the two of them jump as he starts giggling at his own joke. He stops when they both look at him, raising his hands up in innocence. “Sorry, don’t mind me. Keep on being disgustingly cute or whatever.” 

\---

(“Next year we should plan our costumes like a month ahead,” Soonyoung says hours later as they walk home, swinging their joined hands together. He looks adorable in the red cloak with the little woven basket, as last minute as it was as a costume. “We can really go crazy then.” 

“Next year,” Wonwoo agrees as he squeezes Soonyoung’s hand, chest warm as he thinks about Soonyoung wanting a next year with him.) 

They end up leaving earlier than most people, Joshua in his white sheet ghost costume waving them off in amusement when he sees them both looking at the door. 

Wonwoo tries his very best not to get them arrested for public indecency on their way home and Soonyoung (mostly) complies. 

If the buttons start coming off Wonwoo’s (strategically, definitely confirmed sexily according to Soonyoung) torn shirt sometime in the elevator? Well, no comment. 

But now it’s quiet in the apartment, Soonyoung draped across his chest as the lay together in bed. Soonyoung’s skin is warm against his, a nice contrast to the chilly autumn air they walked home together in. 

Soonyoung’s phone plays out some silly song about a party thrown by ghouls from where it sits on the bedside table, and in the depths of Wonwoo’s brain, the words come to him. He can’t help but sing along under his breath as he scrolls through pictures from the party with a smile, his other hand absently running through Soonyoung’s hair. 

“Mystery One solved,” Soonyoung mumbles against his chest, making Wonwoo cut off mid-chorus. When he looks down, Soonyoung’s looking up at him with half-lidded eyes, his cheek squished against the black fabric of Wonwoo’s shirt. 

“I didn’t know you were awake,” he says softly, and Soonyoung shifts a little, slinging his arm all the way across Wonwoo’s middle. 

“I wasn’t all the way gone,” Soonyoung says, failing to stifle a yawn before tucking his head under Wonwoo’s chin. 

“What’s mystery number one?” Wonwoo asks, turning off his phone and setting it next to Soonyoung’s as it continues to play music. He wraps his arms around his boyfriend, pressing his lips to the top of his head. 

“Jeon Wonwoo Mystery Number One,” Soonyoung says sleepily, “does this man sing along to the radio but only when he thinks nobody can hear him? Conclusion: yes.” 

Wonwoo can’t help the huff of laughter that escapes, tightening his grip on the other man. “Well, I guess it’s no werewolf confirmation, but congratulations on solving one of your mysteries.” 

“Mmm, no, this is much more exciting.” And with all the energy he can muster in his half-asleep state, Soonyoung declares, “I’m going to solve all your little mysteries, Jeon Wonwoo. Even if it takes me years.” 

Something warm like sunshine blossoms in his chest and he’s glad it’s dark so Soonyoung can’t see the way his face must surely color. “You’re stubborn, I’m sure you’ll figure them all out.” 

“Mmm,” Soonyoung hums in acknowledgment, fingers absently tracing patterns across Wonwoo’s chest. He nuzzles closer to him. “Sing for me more.” 

Wonwoo can’t help but laugh. “It’s embarrassing.” 

“Love your voice,” Soonyoung says, and it’s so obvious he’s almost gone. “Love your singing.” 

“That’s a lot of love,” Wonwoo says quietly, starting to brush his fingers through Soonyoung’s hair again. 

“Yeah,” he says, which is more than enough for now. Soonyoung’s breath is warm on his neck. “Pretty please?” 

And fuck, how is he supposed to say no to that? 

“Okay,” Wonwoo relents, and he can feel Soonyoung’s lips settle into a smile against his skin. “Just for you.” 

“Just for me,” Soonyoung agrees. 

Singing his boyfriend to sleep with a song about a monster party shouldn’t make Wonwoo nearly as warm and fuzzy as it does, but how can he complain? It’s a hell of a way to end a night, that’s for sure. 

**Jeon Wonwoo Mystery Number One:**

**Does he sing but only when nobody else can hear him?**

**Yes, but with one lovely exception.**

**Author's Note:**

> soonyoung's cryptid fuckability scale  
1\. werewolves (ALL FORMS!!!)  
2\. mothman  
3\. vampires (CLASSIC sexy)  
4\. ghosts (ghost erotica lovingly read aloud to an exasperated wonwoo when asked how that would work)  
5\. demons of any kind  
6\. silent hill the town as a concept  
7\. dragons (real form because soonyoung is NOT a coward but maybe is a fool)  
8\. fey creatures  
9\. aliens of the non-little green/gray men variety, the weirder the better (soonyoung kisses garrus in mass effect)  
10\. dragons (humanoid form)
> 
> ☆ twitter: [LlNOHAN](https://twitter.com/LlNOHAN)  
☆ curiouscat: [lunarminho](https://curiouscat.me/lunarminho)


End file.
